


[podfic] Midnight Warmth

by growlery



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 02, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Ayda and Fig stay in a little hotel after a Cig Figs show.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Midnight Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479452) by [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/pseuds/LamiaCalls). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/atofg1jkqqgeqtp/midnight%20warmth.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 9:18
> 
> size: 6.7MB


End file.
